User talk:Michael von Preußen
RE: Rubric Styling Done. On an unrelated subject, I'd like to talk about your edits at . I really like what you've done with height_cm, since it describes characters' height more accurately. However, I have a few issues with weight_kg. While I realize that the stone is part of the imperial system, I'm not sure if other users reliant on imperial measurements (such as Americans) would be familiar with the unit, since I usually only see the pound being used when it comes to weights. Pikachurin Talk • 22:24, Tuesday, 6 September 2011 (ET) :Redirects have been deleted. The changes you made with weights and references are pretty great. A cookie that lets users set their preference to metric/imperial/US units would be great, but there's no need to lose sleep over it. :P If you want, you can change the infobox to make it list metric, imperial and US units in their own lines (rather than imperial units being displayed as title text). It's up to you though, if you're fine with the current setup that's alright with me. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: Fan Content I wouldn't mind the wiki mentioning information about fan-made remixes of the song; for instance, Ushio and some other OST artcles have information about remixes that a doujin band made. Also, I'd like to apologize for my inactivity. School has started, and I'm starting to panic a bit. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: New Editor Indeed, it's quite terrible. <_< I hate how they've hidden Editools and the category bar's removal. If Wikia continues with these kind of changes, I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up one day and see that the wiki had become a full-fledged social networking site overnight. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 7 September 2011 (ET) RE: Featured articles, and previews Done and done. Pikachurin Talk • 15:02, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) :No problem~ Pikachurin Talk • 16:57, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) ::Thanks a lot. I've fixed and removed the reference to "". The latter was an attempt to make the editor preload the rubric when someone wants to submit a review. Unfortunately, that didn't work since the user needed to specify the section number, rather than the name, of the nomination they're trying to edit. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 19:12, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) :::Sorry about that. I've removed it now. Pikachurin Talk • 19:13, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) ::::Thank you so much~ :D I'll try to finish the voters' section as soon as possible. Pikachurin Talk • 19:33, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) RE: Recommendations Added, thanks. Pikachurin Talk • 20:31, Sunday, 11 September 2011 (ET) RE: Recommendations, JavaScript Measurements My apologies for the delay in my response. I've made the necessary changes to Common.js, and fixed the old wiki logo. Thanks for pointing those out. As for the JavaScript code, good work~ :D I'm somewhat busy in RL right now though, so I won't be able to test it out until the weekend. Having a date selector would be somewhat nice, but don't lose sleep over it. :P I'd assume that people would probably be less picky about date formats than measurements. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Wednesday, 14 September 2011 (ET) Ohai thar First off, I would like to apologize for my extended leave of absence. I have a long weekend ahead of me, so I will hopefully be able to work on both the Clannad and CN wikis. However, my school activities still use up most of my time, and I'm finding that it's rare for me to have enough free time to handle my duties here at the Clannad Wiki and elsewhere. Therefore, I would like to ask if you would be willing to assume admin powers here at the wiki. You are certainly the best person for the job, though the decision is entirely up to you. :) Secondly, I'd like to say that I really like what you've done with the wiki. The new images for characters and music look awesome, and the Characters of Clannad page is pretty nice. Finally, could you post everything you need to be added to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.js into one new section in my talk page? I can't really see what needs to be done even after going through my talk page's history, so a nudge in the right direction would be quite appreciated. ^_^ Once again, I'm sorry for just disappearing, and good work! :D Pikachurin Talk • 21:38, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) :With regards to the section regarding other languages, I hate how Wikia only returns results based on names (which could be anything) rather than URLs (which are generally uniform). <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:40, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) ::That's great to hear. I've given admin and bureaucrat rights to you; please use them wisely. :) On an unrelated note, do you still need help testing the unit/date selector, or is it ready to launch sitewide? ::Happy Thanksgiving to you as well. :D Pikachurin Talk • 22:00, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) :::I have IE9 and IE8, so if it's necessary to test it in those browsers, I should be able to. If it doesn't work though, would it be possible to prevent the script from loading in IE? Pikachurin Talk • 22:09, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) ::::Sorry about the Admin Dashboard, forgot to mention that. <_< Anyways, if I may ask, how does the script actually work? I can't see any noticable changes either on Chrome (logged-in) or IE (logged-off). What should I do? Never mind, just saw the selector on the sidebar. Silly me. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 22:25, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) :::::Sorry, didn't notice it at first. <_< The selector seems to be working well in both Chrome and IE9. I'll test it out on IE8 (and Firefox if needed) when I go to my other computer. Pikachurin Talk • 22:29, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) ::::::Alright, it seems that the script is working with IE8 and FF as well. Does the script have any known bugs that we can investigate? Pikachurin Talk • 22:56, Friday, 7 October 2011 (ET) There's a minor bug with the selector's appearance in IE8 (and possibly IE9). The box that surrounds the selector does not show up, the dropdown boxes themselves are directly on top of the recent changes box, and the text "Display Options" is larger than usual. It isn't really that major, just a minor annoyance. Pikachurin Talk • 23:26, Saturday, 8 October 2011 (ET) :Well it isn't really that serious - if it works properly in IE9, then it should be alright. There's no point in trying to fix things in a fundamentally broken browser. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:10, Sunday, 9 October 2011 (ET) Names in different languages I think having names in different languages for characters (and possibly even episodes) would be a good idea. The non-English wikis are pretty much dead at the moment, so I think it would be useful for some readers to have information on names in other languages, even if they were just trivia. For formatting, we can do something similar to what Bulbapedia does. Pikachurin Talk • 20:40, Thursday, 20 October 2011 (ET) :A collapsible template would be nice. You could probably use alt text to display transliterations. Pikachurin Talk • 20:57, Thursday, 20 October 2011 (ET) ::I hope you'll have a better day tomorrow then. ^_^ Thanks for all your hard work, Mako-chan! :D Pikachurin Talk • 21:50, Thursday, 20 October 2011 (ET) :::It looks good so far. Admittedly, the code is somewhat messy at the moment, but as you've said, it can be integrated with the infobox itself (it might be easier to just move it to its own template page, though). The method you used to display pinyin and jyupting seems to be the best way to display them, so I can't really suggest any changes. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:52, Friday, 21 October 2011 (ET) ::::Everything looks nice. Dankeschön~! ^_^ ::::With regards to Common.js, it's definitely great that it works for everyone now. It seems that the unit/date selector preserves preferences you've set while logged out when you log in, which is pretty good. I haven't tried it the other way around, but that probably works as well. Pikachurin Talk • 09:23, Saturday, 22 October 2011 (ET) RE: Main Page Tweaks Alright, danke~ ^_^ Just tried to make it more balanced after Wikia jumbled everything up, but I guess that failed. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:31, Sunday, 27 November 2011 (ET) Message thanks its quite different than the beyblade wikia TsubasaOtoriFan 16:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar problem on IE8 Hi Meshy, Wikia's sidebar shenanigans on the main page isn't rendered correctly on IE8 (and possibly IE7) unless compatibility view is turned on. Is there a way that you could fix this? Thanks in advance. ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 22:07, Friday, 2 December 2011 (ET) :Here's a screenshot. That was taken from IE9, but the problem is pretty much the same in IE8 (and I guess IE7). Pikachurin Talk • 11:06, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) ::The sidebar stuff Wikia's using seems to be rendering properly on wikis such as this one, so I'm not sure what's causing the problem in here. <_< I'll try to compare the source code of both wikis and pinpoint the problem. Pikachurin Talk • 11:28, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) :::Everything looks nice on my side as well, though I still have to check if it's working properly on IE8. Thanks a lot~ ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 11:37, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) ::::Not at all, it looks nice. While we're on the topic though, would it be possible to change the colour of the poll's bars? At the moment, their colour doesn't contrast well with the background, so they're kind of hard to see. Pikachurin Talk • 11:48, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) :::::The main page works with IE8. ^_^ :::::For the polls though, my browsers aren't showing the colour change you did. A cache problem on my side perhaps? :::::I've been having some problems with saving pages as well, though my connection doesn't time out. Changes I publish are sometimes sent twice, so I get an error saying that someone made changes (which were actually the changes I've made) before I submitted my edits. Pikachurin Talk • 12:54, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) ::::::Alright, the colours are showing up on my side now. Thank you so much~ Pikachurin Talk • 13:04, Saturday, 3 December 2011 (ET) Happy New Year! Have a happy new year, Meshy~! :D Pikachurin Talk • 00:44, Sunday, 1 January 2012 (ET) RE: Wikia's being more evil than usual Hi Meshy, Thank you for the information. I will have to echo Bobo's comments, however: how do you edit cookies? :S Pikachurin Talk • 21:13, Thursday, 10 May 2012 (ET) :I looked into that extension when I saw your message, but it had a weird interface that didn't seem to handle cookies already on your computer. Oh well, it's not like my privacy's protected these days. :P Pikachurin Talk • 22:16, Thursday, 10 May 2012 (ET) Image question Hi Michael, I was directed here for help. I accidentally uploaded a picture to the website instead of what I was trying to put in my porfile and I am really sorry but as I'm new I couldn't figure out how to delete it. I was told that only admins could do that so I am hoping that you will be able to help me out. I am sorry for the trouble. It was not intended to go into the photo gallery for the Wiki. The photo is http://clannad.wikia.com/wiki/File:Setsuna-00.jpg I hope that you can take a second to help by just deleting this. It was just a stupid noob mistake and I apologize for the trouble. Thanks for your time and patience! Nagisa's Play Hello! This is FukoDango! I want to thank you for editing Nagisa's play because what I wrote was very disorganized. I'm new to editing and don't know much so I might do things wrong. Thanks again! - Starfish AKA FukoDango Ushio's OP Appearance Hi Meshy, It's been a while. :P Hope you're doing well~ Anyways, with regards to the tag recently added on Ushio's article, I believe she does make an appearance just before the title appears. It's taken from a scene in , though her face is never shown. How can this be cited? Pikachurin Talk • 23:54, Tuesday, 21 August 2012 (ET) RE: Interwiki I was randomly going through the interwiki links at the bottom, and was surprised to see the Vietnamese wiki alive and well under two new admins. :P Unfortunately, the wiki seems to have been reset, so the interwiki links on the Vietnamese wiki to the other wikis seem to have disappeared, so I'll need the new admins' permission to relink them. But I digress. I agree that it's an awesome idea, so please go ahead. ^_^ I'm looking forward to your renovations as well. As for work that needs to be done, other than content for some pages, I think there really isn't anything pressing that needs to be resolved at the moment. Hope you're doing well as usual, Meshy~ :D Pikachurin Talk • 02:55, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) :On a related note, it seems that the unit options are doing something weird on the main page, perhaps due to Wikia's recent HTML changes. Pikachurin Talk • 03:32, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) ::Danke~ ^_^ Pikachurin Talk • 19:45, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) It looks sexy, Meshy. I like it! Pikachurin Talk • 22:33, Saturday, 20 October 2012 (ET) The new front page is so pretty, I really like it. :D Excellent work as usual, Meshy! :D Out of curiosity, how did you do the zoom-effect on ? JavaScript? HTML5? Magic? :P Pikachurin Talk • 16:49, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) :On a related note: there's also a Spanish version of the wiki! And it seems pretty active! :D Pikachurin Talk • 16:58, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) ::Thank you. As for es link support, I will submit a request to Wikia to link the wikis together once the editor in the Spanish wiki agrees to do so. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) :::I have to admit, I've never seen that flag before, and I agree with you on the Francophonie. I think it would be best if we stick with the flags of the countries they're named after (so Spain's civil flag and the French tricolour then). Pikachurin Talk • 01:28, Monday, 22 October 2012 (ET) ::::I made that template actually, so I probably wouldn't trust it. :P ::::Forgot to answer your Chrome question. The main page is indeed working for me as far as I know. Maybe there's an issue with your cookies for this site? Pikachurin Talk • 17:56, Monday, 22 October 2012 (ET) :::::Really? I just checked on IE9, and the main page seems to render there properly. :S Pikachurin Talk • 21:02, Monday, 22 October 2012 (ET) Featured articles Admittedly, I'm unclear as to how the featured article nomination process works (despite helping develop it :P). Did we have a discussion on how users were supposed to proceed? Pikachurin Talk • 16:54, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) :That makes more sense. We should probably rewrite the instructions to make it more clear. Pikachurin Talk • 22:44, Sunday, 21 October 2012 (ET) Dutch Wiki There is now a Dutch version of the Clannad Wiki! :P I've submitted an interwiki link request to connect the Dutch wiki to the other existing wikis. In the meantime, could you add a Dutch dango to ? Thank you~ ^^ Pikachurin Talk • 11:23, Saturday, 17 November 2012 (ET) :Thanks again. ^^ Pikachurin Talk • 13:19, Saturday, 17 November 2012 (ET) Vandalism Thanks for the revert. I wonder why we're getting a wave of vandals at the moment... :S Pikachurin Talk • 17:21, Wednesday, 21 November 2012 (ET) RE: Scans So, say 30 images? Aassdddai talk 06:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, so I've uploaded the 30 I thought looked good, including uploading over the top of the contents pages. Also, could you delete this? (Unless you want it for something) Aassdddai talk 07:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: There is also another fanbook about the visual novel that I was going to make a page on; this one is less art and looks to me like a guide to the game (story, characters etc.). So will that be 30 images? Aassdddai talk 07:42, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay so I finished making the pages. I had to make a new category called "Media" to categorize them, but maybe "Fanbooks" would be more sufficient? Aassdddai talk 08:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Meshy, I think there might be something wrong with . Whenever I hover over one of the dango flags, instead of showing "Clannad Wiki in " at the top, it shows the file name instead. The actual text still shows up as alt text, though. Are you having the same problem? :S Pikachurin Talk • 18:13, Sunday, 17 February 2013 (ET) :Could it be the HTML5 stuff Wikia implemented recently? Pikachurin Talk • 18:17, Sunday, 17 February 2013 (ET) ::So, essentially, the two elements were switched around? ::And awesome, it works great again. Thanks, Meshy! :D Pikachurin Talk • 18:31, Sunday, 17 February 2013 (ET) RE: Furigana It looks pretty good, and based on the sample page you linked, it should be implementable without having to update all pages that use the template. Is this standard practice, though? Pikachurin Talk • 23:50, Monday, 15 April 2013 (ET) :My apologies for not replying sooner. If you think it's doable here in the Clannad Wiki, I'd say go for it. :P Pikachurin Talk • 17:17, Saturday, 20 April 2013 (ET) Vandal Block this guy please - . --Aassdddai talk 11:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Key Wikis Unite! Hey Michael von Preußen! I'm herald_of_meridian, admin of the Angel Beats Wiki, and you may be interested in adding this template to your wiki's main page. This includes links to wikis about other Key works like Kanon, Air and more recent works like Angel Beats! and Rewrite. Clannad is long over, but I think that there are still a lot of people out there who wants to help out with your wiki. I hope that it would boost your viewership and add some more contributors to this wiki! (Apologies in advance; the Key logo is not transparent, so I had to force the entire template to be white, which may be too bright for your more subdued color scheme.) [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 13:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Key and main page errors Hey Meshy, My apologies for the ''very late reply (RL shenanigans >_<). The Key template looks great. As for the other templates, the featured article and video templates seem to work fine for me, but the Twitter template is also not loading for me (perhaps Wikia changed the code for this?). For your reference, I'm currently on Chrome on Windows 7. Again, sorry for the late reply, and I hope that all is well with you. :D Pikachurin Talk • 23:09, Friday, 23 August 2013 (ET) Still doll85's message Thanks for the welcome Affiliation So.... this request may seem a bit out there, but would the Clannad Wiki be open to accepting affiliate wikis? I'm currently one of two active bureaucrats and three active administrators on the Katawa Shoujo Wiki, and given that there have been many connections made between the two works, I think that an official affiliation may help in drawing attention to both wikis (we also have less than the desired amount of content in some places, and very low on help). Schiffy (T| ) :That's the thing, at their core, cross-wiki affiliations are really not much more than the two wikis having mention of it on their main page, although it tends to draw users from wiki to the other, thus benefiting both. The more high-end wikis take affiliations a little further, for example, the Bleach Wiki has some very much-needed guidelines for theirs. But for two relatively small wikis like yours and mine, guidelines of that caliber aren't really necessary. So, I leave it up to you, then. Schiffy (T| ) RE: Various Issues Hi Meshy, My apologies for the very late reply; university has been pretty busy as of late and I wasn't able to check for notifications until recently. If you feel that affiliating with the Katawa Shoujo Wiki would be beneficial, I'm all for it. Thanks for bringing it up even though I'm no longer active. :P On the changes made to the character infoboxes, I do agree that our best bet would be the data listed by the Japanese Wikipedia. However, it seems that the reference that they cite has mostly been taken down (this used to be the page I'm assuming), and a quick look at the official Clannad sites reveal no information on birth dates and whatnot (I do remember seeing the actual site a few years ago though, it's been a while >_<). I think the best way of dealing with it right now is opening up a discussion page somewhere showing the evidence that we do have, and inviting other editors for their opinion (I'm guessing that the edits might be the result of a fan discussion somewhere regarding the minutiae of Clannad's characters). If users make changes to the infoboxes, they could be pointed towards the discussion; if they continue to make changes without discussing their reasoning (which seems to be the case with Redtails99), they can be blocked. As usual, thank you for being an awesome admin Meshy. ^_^ Hope you're doing well too. Pikachurin Talk • 00:54, Saturday, 2 November 2013 (ET) Thanks You're free to make one for yourself. You can also use our wordmark if you want to. Schiffy (T| ) 19:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Discussion on Birthdates. Hi there, I have my reason to change the birthdates to the correct one, Here will be the correct evaluation why I am right. The story opens on Monday April 14, 2003(Stated in original novel, anime is based on novel) at the beginning of the school year, when Tomoya meets Nagisa Furukawa. On December near winter, Nagisa's sickness returns, making her unable to go to school and take exams, and she will have to repeat her last3rd year of high school again unfortunately. Tomoya brought a stuffed dango for Nagisa on her birthday while their friends come over for Christmas Eve. Shortly after his graduation, Tomoya decides to be more independent, and works toward this goal by first taking up a job at the bakery. Meanwhile, Nagisa has begun her new school year which is roughly April> 2004. Tomoya tries to convince Akio to talk to him about his decision to marry Nagisa. Akio, however, will only talk to him if he can get a decent hit with a baseball match. Tomoya continues to practice hitting the ball, even during the heavy downpour, until he gets good enough to face Akio again. He finally hits a home run, and runs over to Akio to beg him to let Nagisa be with him, to which Akio agrees. Months later Christmas time arrives, and as Nagisa turns 20, she has her first drink of sake. (As you can see Nagisa has turned 20 on her birthday in December 24 2004. If you could do the math, 2004 - 20 = 1984 , this is the same as doing the math on your own birthday you can try it and you'll get the age you are right now after your birthday on that particular year.) Nagisa's fever goes up again, causing her to become absent from school, but not enough to repeat another year. Tomoya soon organizes with some of their friends and previous classmates including Koumura to gather at the school and celebrate Nagisa's graduation. Nagisa receives her diploma and finally graduates. Later, they inform Naoyuki and he congratulates them. Tomoya and Nagisa get married soon afterwards while taking a walk on a hill with cherry blossom trees.(Nonetheless, she was being held exception graduation in April 3 2005(Taking the date when the sakura first bloom over 68 locations within Japan in 2005) Tomoya and Nagisa Okazaki are now a married couple living together. Nagisa tries to find work and starts working as a waitress at a newly opened family restaurant with Rie Nishina and Sugisaka near the school hill. From the anime, it's apparently summer and I will give it roughly June-July 2005 Days later Tomoya and Nagisa visit Akio and Sanae, Sanae tells them Nagisa is most likely pregnant! Akio gets angry at Tomoya at first, but he congratulates him afterwards.(Lets put it as Late June Early july) :) Winter comes and some friends come over for New Year's Day. When Kotomi tells her research about 'Another World', Tomoya spontaneously remembers Nagisa's play.(1st January 2006) Nagisa enters the final months of her pregnancy, but she becomes sick again. On a heavy snowy day, Nagisa goes into labor two weeks early Tomoya and her family, unable to transport her to a hospital in time, is forced to have her give birth at home. After an excruciating process, Nagisa successfully gives birth to their daughter "Ushio"(This happened 38 weeks after Late june as nagisa goes into labor two weeks earlier. as normally it's 40 weeks till labor) 38 weeks is roughly 8.7 months, which will bring us to roughly (march 2006) which is still winter. therefore, ushio birthday is roughly 15th March 2006. At the end of story, Ushio is 5 years old. Which made a time leap to 2011, for your own reference, ushio is 7 years old today :) from there, Nagisa, Ushio, Tomoya and everyone else live happily forever from the blessings of the light orbs. *As I have bold and underlined some of the noted aspects, my details are guarenteed accurate in real time. therefore it's your choice whether to follow mine, but I'll put it like this nonetheless, this is my appeal for you. *Therefore if Tomoya is 1 year younger than nagisa, he's suppose to be born in 1985 instead of 1986 and Nagisa is born in 1984. *Same goes to all the other characters that is same age as tomoya, they're born in 1985 instead of 1986(including fuuko) Hope this clears your doubts. -Jun JunichiroMasami (talk) 05:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Birthdates Thank you for making some changes, about ushio's Birth month, I'll leave it you, I made a slight change of her birthyear from 2007 to 2006, as you agreed,(maybe you forgotten to change the year.) Yes I agree about fuuko's issue, I tot she was the same age as Tomoya due to it being mentioned in the anime, But found out that the accident happend when tomoya was second year and fuuko was a first year. So that makes her 1986 indeed. About nagisa's age whether being 18 as stated on wikipedia is correct because tomoya and nagisa met with each other on April 14 2003, (Her birthday is December 24th, therefore she is not yet 19 but to consider it for that year after her "birthday" she will be 19 in 2003 therefore making it 1984. reaching 20 at December 24 2004 'as mentioned in the anime Best Regards, Jun JunichiroMasami (talk) 07:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Michael von Preußen. I am an admin from Code Geass Wiki. I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is the banner. Thank you. 14:12, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again. 02:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki_no_SOMA_Wikiand I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me. -User:Torquil PS also if there are any other sites which you might want to affiliate with us please do let us know. Hope to be affiliated soon ^_^ Umm so what do you say? 10:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and no problem, We are still looking to affiliate with with you. Here is our Wordmark, and I just finished adding yours to our wiki. Thanks again 01:47, January 13, 2014 (UTC) WikiAffiliation Hello! ~ I'm Nicole, an admin/bureaucrat at the Toradora! Wiki . I was wondering if you'd like to affiliate our wikis? If you'd like to here is the Toradora Wiki's wormark . It would be such an honour if both of our wikis affiliate. I'm really looking forward for your reply. Thank you :) 02:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC)(talk) Re: Wiki Affiliation Thank you so much! I'll add your wiki's wordmark to the Toradora! Wiki now. :D And just letting you know, the Toradora's wordmark in the Clannad's main page redirects to 'tota-dora' so I fixed it. 00:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Message hi i wan ask that how cani make my own wiki Okazaki Nagisa (talk) 15:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dates I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble with my editing. Flutter-on 21:08, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I do have a question. Do you have a blog section, and if not, how did you remove it? Flutter-on 21:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. I was just wondering where it was since I didn't believe or know that it was possible in some way to dissable that option or menu. Flutter-on 21:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Confused Not to be rude or anything, but I'm confused on why adding -ed to the end of broadcast was wrong. The first site you gave me quotes- "''Broadcasted has already made the leap." The episode has come out and thus, hasn't it made the "leap"? Another quote states- "As far as I can remember the past tense and past P. of broadcast is broadcast; however recently I checked an online dictionary and it has broadcasted." The espisodes of Clannad have already been released, so I'm not 100% sure why it's wrong. Again, not trying to be rude, I'm just trying to help improve my grammer, which for me, a person who normally stands on one side biased, it takes a while to get the opposing views through my head, whether they're right or wrong. Flutter-on 03:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I think that this is just one of the many flaws in the English language. Since you're the admin and higher up, I'll respect your choice. :) Flutter-on 14:44, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I made a mistake~ Hey I was adding quotations around the titles of "Clannad" and "Clannad After Stroy" and I think I might have deleted a link on accident on this page: http://clannad.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Clannad_episodes You'll should see the broken link there. Sorry for the trouble. Flutter-on 18:11, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my mistake and once again sorry. No, you didn't undo my edits (I delted the ones made to the broken link in an attempt to fix it). Flutter-on 04:15, May 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adoption Hi, Michael. It'll be great if you can come back, but I understand if you have other things to do. Thanks for you offer to help, though. I'll let you know if I need anything. :) 02:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Broken CSS It seems that the background image (http://images.wikia.com/clannad/images/4/42/Welcome.png) for Welcome table on mainpage is broken. [[User:ArdWar|'''ArdWar]] Talk 16:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's good to place a notice on any page that's used/referenced in some "unusual" way. That way, someone in the future wouldn't unintentionally screw things up when just doing something ordinary. :Overall, I think this wiki is in a very good shape. Maybe the main page could be improved for mobile user experience. Right now, it looks a little unorganized. I'd recommend using element for box title formatting. :[[User:ArdWar|'ArdWar']] Talk 02:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) A nice little trick. :) [[User:ArdWar|'ArdWar']] Talk 04:44, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Category ordering Actually, there's a MediaWiki extension for this kind of stuff. Maybe that could be implemented here by requesting to staff. AFAIK Wikia already using MW 1.19 so this should work. [[User:ArdWar|'ArdWar']] Talk 13:59, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Here's the hacky way https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help_talk:Categories#Sort_by_more_than_one_character :[[User:ArdWar|'ArdWar']] Talk 14:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC)